Awakening The Truth
by awkshlyne
Summary: Due to dangerous tactics going around in Bunkyo, Japan (that's wear Ouran takes place), five girls who work for a secret organization are shipped off to Japan after a request from Yuzuru Suoh to keep Ouran and its students safe. The twist is, is that they have super powers that only the chairman and they can only know of which means that... (FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!)
1. Summary

**Due to dangerous tactics going around in Bunkyo, Japan (that's where Ouran takes place), five girls who work for a secret organization are shipped off to Japan after a request from Yuzuru Suoh to keep Ouran and its students safe. The twist is, is that they have super powers that only the chairman and they can only know of which means that their student information must be false due to secrecy. After an incident with the host club, the girls' secret is out (only to the host club). Kyoya blackmails them, saying that they promise not tell as long as they all became Hostesses (because Kyoya's evil.). So now the girls have to deal with keeping Japan safe, and the crazy plans of the host club at the same time!**

**(There is now another application form! Please read the Author's Note for more information! Thank you!)**


	2. Chosen OCs

Alright, so after reading some marvelous entries I have finally chosen our winners. It wasn't easy either. I even used a random choice generator to chose at one point but then I tossed that to the side and re-read each of your guys' entries and I finally chose the lucky winners. It was hard to chose because all of the entries were good but I only had room for four people.

SO NOW LET'S LOOK AT OUR OCS

Hikaru Hitachiin x Raelynn Ann Wright (16/1st Year/Power: Regenerative Healing/Immune to Physical Pain) **The Rebellious Type** (My OC)

Kaoru Hitachiin x Esmeralda "Esme" Guadalupe Ramirez (15/1st Year/Power: Flying/Levitation) **The Outgoing Type** (Izaria's OC)

Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka x Risa Carmelito Sanchez (17/2nd Year/Power: Intangibility/Merging) **The Shy Type** (Gigi-sempai's OC)

Kyoya Ootori x Thalia Grace Nightwing (16/2nd Year/Power: Camouflage) **The Lonely Type **(Works behind the scenes with Kyoya) (PonyGrim (Insane One)'s OC)

Mitskuni "Hani" Haninozuka x Abagail "Abby" Marie Perrine (17/3rd Year/Power: Cat Morphing (She can turn herself into any feline she wants fully or she can become half human and cat.) **The Cheery Type **(dazeclouds's OC)

I apologizes if you do not see your OC up there but I could only chose four people. That does not mean your OC was bad. All of your OCs were wonderful but remember, again, I could only chose 4 people out of 14 entries.

I should have the first chapter up soon, not soon soon though. I start summer school tomorrow for P.E and Health because I don't want to take it in high school because if you do, you have to swim. I'm not very comfortable with the type of thing because I am really self conscious but if I take it in the summer I don't have to swim because it'll be at some middle school and they don't have a pool. I might have the first chapter up soon because my classes are from 7:30/8 and I get home around 1 so I think I'll have time!

Once again! Congratulations to the inviduals who's OCS have been chosen to be in this story.


	3. Prologue

**_This is just a prologue. The first chapter will be up when I figure out who I want to accept into the story. Have a good day! _**

* * *

_"Another family has been robbed and three kidnappings have been reported in Bunkyo, Japan. Police and witnesses have again failed to find the suspects of the crimes."_

A tall middle-aged man sits in a luxurious red sofa, watching the enormous plasma screen television that sat across the room. His hair is light brown in color and is damp and is slick back with just the wetness of his hair. His caramel colored eyes look worry as he stirs his red wine with a small straw.

_"The crimes have been happening to all sorts of people in Japan. From your homeless to your wealthy. Recent reports have concluded that three wealthy families all have been robbed certain items in their households." _

His eyes widen in shock. _'The police have no clue how to catch these people. What if they threaten the lives of the students of Ouran Academy? I need to call for protection." _

The man sets his wine down on the glass coffee table that stood at the side of the couch. He hastily gets up out of the room. A maid, who is sweeping, sees he is majorly concerned, "Are you alright Master Suoh?"

"There is nothing to worry about Rin. I'll just be in my office for the time being." The man quickly replies before scurrying down a hallway not waiting for the reply of the maid.

His office is widely spaced with high ceilings. The marble floor is a grey, white, and black while the walls were grey in color. A wooden desk with a black leather chair sat promptly in front a large glass window that had navy blue silk curtains and a gold lining. A computer sits at the desk, along with a printer and a telephone. A bunch of papers, folders, and two books were laying all over the desk in a messily manner. A small trash bin was place at the side of the desk and was filled with papers and wrappers. Two large book cases were on either side of the room, both had twelve shelves each and were pack with all sorts of books. A black sofa and two arm chairs sat around a glass coffee table that had a navy blue vase with red roses in it. A glass chandelier hang from the ceiling and illuminated the room with light.

He sat down at his desk and booted up the computer, nervously tapping the mouse. The screen comes to life and he quickly types in the username and password to access the account. Though, he did it a little too fast and a popup appears, _'Wrong password?' _he grunts and clicks 'Okay.' And retypes his password, this time more carefully. The page starts to load and he waits patiently but eagerly.

After clicking through a bunch of files, his eyes landed on a long letter that had been importantly saved. His eyes scan through the document and land on the phone number that sat at the bottom. He quickly grabs the phone and spins the dial. He places it up to his ear and hears the ringing. A few seconds later there was a click.

_"Yes? How may I help you?" _the voice at the end of the line was a gruff deep voice.

"This is Yuzuru Suoh. May I speak with Victor Wright?" Yuzuru asks politely.

_"You're speaking to him right now." _There is a pause, _"I remember you! We had a meeting together. What is it that you need?"_

Yuzuru gives a soft sigh and smiles. His eyes quickly grow stern, "I need your help. There have been many reports of dangerous tactics going around Japan and I fear for the safety of my students. My request is that you send a group over to help keep them safe." There is another long pause and his mind begins to race, _'I do hope that they accept. This is the only hope that Ouran has really. The pol-_

"Yes. I am aware of what is going on. You are aware of the specialties of them right? This is top secret information Yuzuru." The man explain, "You're one of the chosen individuals that know about us."

He runs his hand through his hair, "Yes. There secret will be safe. I request for them to attend Ouran, they are the right ages. They will have false files and everything. I am still concerned on where they will live."

"I will think of something. I will call you a week before arrival. Have a good day." Victor answers.

"You too." Yuzuru replies. There is a click and he slumps down in the chair. There is a long silence and he closes his eyes, "Ouran's last hopes is handed to the hands of a group of people. They aren't normal. They are heroes." His eyes open, "Heroes with _powers_. Oh, I do hope this works."

* * *

**I may edit this later. Again, this is more of a ****prologue****. That's why it is very short. **


	4. Chapter One (Part 1?)

**Alright, before we begin I would like to note that some character may be OOC. Some OCs may have this, I will try to keep their general personality in this story. This first chapter may be edited later. I am thinking of making it into two parts but I am still debating it.** **I've been taking Summer classes lately to get my P.E and Health credits so I have a head start for high school, and after school I get really tired which leads to me taking a really long nap thus making me not have time to write. So chapters may be updated slowly at times. Thank you. (:**

* * *

Night fall spreads through the depths of New York; the luminous moon is a crescent one that night and is almost hidden by grey, dark clouds. The streets are quiet and empty with an exception of a car driving by every now and then. It is like any normal night or so it seems.

A few blocks away there is something going on. Up upon a roof four people, all staring intently at each other. To the left there was two men dress in all black, wearing masks hiding their faces but anyone can tell that behind it is horror. One man stands tall, being around 6' and has broad shoulders and larger muscle mass. His black hair is cut short into a buzz cut and his piercing grey eyes stares intimately ahead. The man next to him is a head shorter and is not nearly as large but still has a lean, athletic figure. His long brown hair is tie back into a low pony tail, his brown eyes glare.

Across from them is a girl with her hands gripping on a katana. Her dark cherry color hair is pull back into a high pony tail and flew black from the winds. Her body is slim and athletic with an olive skin tone that is unblemished. Her chocolate brown eyes grew stern and the corners of her mouth tug down into a snarl. The person next her has short black hair that could be seen it is a dark blue when light hits it, their fringe almost covers their right eye. Their body is also slim, but is slightly more muscular and they stand a few inches taller than the other girl. Their pale skin is cover in scars, old and new. They stand in a ready stance, their smoky grey eyes are glaring angrily at the two men.

"You're trapped and there's nothing you can do about it." The larger man smirks darkly cracking his neck.

He glances down and pulls out a pistol and aims it straight towards the red head girl; her eyes widen a little. "Any last words before I shoot you?"

The girl smirks slightly, "Yeah, don't look left."

"What are you talking about?" the man quickly looks to the left. In that moment the other person swings in from the right side, kicking the man to the ground. He lets an out a groan and holds his right side.

The brown hair man gasps slightly quickly pulling out another gun. He has no hesitation to shoot the girl in front of him. Six shots are shot towards her and she only stands there letting each shot hit her. The man is surprise to see her still standing there completely unfazed about getting shot.

She steps forwards, when she does so something falls from her chest. The man looks down to see a bullet. He stares up and sees the other bullets falling out from her body, the wounds healing at accelerated rates also.

"Did you really think that would hurt me asshole?" she whips out her sword, "I can teach you how to hurt. Why don't I give you the chance and let you feel on what it is like?" she charges towards the man, her katana high in the air. The man quickly moves, but when the girl swings her weapon it manages to hit the man the man in the arm. The force causes him to fall down to the ground.

The muscular man jumps to his feet after recovering starts to charge the blue hair individual like a bull in a stampede but to his surprise they simply vanish into thin air. He stops dead in his tracks and skids a few feet almost falling over. He quickly regain his balance and whips his head around. All he sees is his partner being occupied by the person with the katana.

"Where the fuck did you go? No one just vanishes into thin air!" he shouts clenching his fists. A gust of wind blows past him.

There is few seconds of silence the man relaxes a little. He was taken by surprised when they appear out of nowhere right in front of him, "I've been in front of you the whole time." They then punch the man straight in the jaw causing him to tumble back, "You're pretty weak." They then kick the man in the forehead rendering him unconscious.

The brunette hair man is seen being tied up to a pole by a tight rope by the red haired girl. He is slightly unconscious and his left eye is dark and swollen. When she is done she stands up and walks towards the large man and takes a pair of hand cuffs and takes his left wrist in one cuff and puts the other one around a thick pipe.

"So, what do we do with them? It's going to raise suspiciousness when they're found beat up on top of the roof."

"We can just leave the money up here with them, Thalia. It's not like those bastards can reach it anyways. When the bank realizes it is gone they will conduct a search. When they find these two morons up here on the roof with their money, they will sends them to prison for good."

Thalia's eyebrows arch, "Don't call me that Raelynn." She demands, "Just call be Thal for the tenth time or I'll have to stab you. I guess your idea is okay. I mean, it's not like we have any other choice." She averts her eyes to the two men.

Raelynn gulps a little at Thalia's death threat, "Alright, sorry man. I'll only call you by your real name when you want me to but for now I'll call you Thal." She pushes her katana back into its holder.

"I'm going to contact us a ride. I do not want to run back to base. I'm too damn tired." Thalia yawns and pulls out a small walk-talky and presses a button, "This is Thal speaking, Rae and I are ready to return back to base. We are on the roof top of the West Third Bank of Kimura St. Roger."

She lets go of the button. There is few seconds of silence, both girls glancing at the criminals. The walky-talky beeps, "Victor here, we are sending a helicopter over right away. Roger." The voice is muffle but they could still make out what he is saying.

* * *

"That hurts Risa! Damnit!" Thalia winces as a large gash on her forearm is being dabbed with medicine making it sting like crazy.

Risa sighs, "I'm sorry. Please calm down Thal." She asks politely dabbing the cut one more time which earned a flinch from Thalia. Risa's eye are big and green showing that she is concern about her Thalia. Her thick, wavy hair cascaded to the middle of her back and framed her face delicately. She bites her lip and sets the medicine down and takes the gauze and wraps it nicely around the wound then she cuts off a section of the bandage and ties it into a tight knot.

Thalia moves her arm a bit and softly sighs in relief, "Thanks Risa." She runs her hand through her dark blue hair and jumps up from her chair, "I'm going to bed, good night."

"You're welcome. Good night." She softly smiles and watches her friend walk to the door, have it slide open then leaving. The door shuts, leaving Risa alone. She cleans up her supplies, and places the gauze and medicine back into a small red box and throws away the cotton swabs into a small garbage can. She shuts the box and yawns, _'I guess I should get some sleep to." _She sets the box at the corner of a counter and proceeds towards the door.

Instead of waiting for the door to open, Risa walks straight through it and appears out from the other side but unfortunately for her a petite blonde girl was walking by the door when it happen causing the two to bump into each other stumble and fall.

When the two regain their composure they both blink at each other. "I'm so sorry Abby. Are you alright?" Risa's voice sounds concern as she gets up onto her feet and helps the blonde girl up.

Abby's hair is platinum blonde, almost white in color and is place into two low pigtails allowing her hair to reach her mid chest, her large golden eyes staring up at Risa, "It's alright Riri! You didn't see me." She laughs and claps her hands, "You should be careful when walking through object though. Always check before!" Abby winks and smirks.

"I guess I should do that for now on." Risa pauses and glances at the large digital clock the hangs across the hall, "We should be getting to bed, it's eleven at night." She starts making her way down the hall, Abby following her.

"You know what's great?" Abby asks her friend her hands behind her back. Risa cocks her head a little to the side in confusion, not understanding on what Abby is saying, "Since I'm part Cat, I can sleep any where I want! Watch!" after that there is a poof of smoke, and in the place of Abby is a blonde kitten with darker colored stripes. The cats meows and jumps up onto desk and then onto a high window sill a few feet above the ground.

Risa giggles quietly. She whispers, "Goodnight." Before slipping down the hallway and into her room. She could hear the snoring of her roommate who lay sprawled across the top of the bunk bed, she shuts the door quietly but jumps as she accidentally slams it shut. Afraid that she woke up the sleeping girl, Risa quickly looks but is relieves when she finds her still fast asleep, _'Esme is such a deep sleeper you could bring a gun into this room and shoot at the walls and she would still be asleep.' _She smiles at this.

Esme's slightly curly hair fell over her face, her red highlights complimented her dark brown hair. She murmurs something and changes her position to face towards the wall, looking away from her roommate. Esme's eyebrows arch a little, Risa then notices a book floating a few inches off the ground and then the book falls back to the floor.

_'Esme's sleep levitating again." _She smiles slightly at her friend's gift, _'There's only a matter of time when I wake up floating to the ceiling." _

Risa tiptoes quietly towards her bed and lays down. She creates a cocoon for herself with her thick blanket before shutting her eyes and slowly falling in a deep asleep.


	5. Author's Note (PLEASE READ)

I've been thinking and I've decided to leave two more spots open for this story. Though, these OCS will only appear much later in the story and they will have a crush on Umehito Nekozawa and Ritsu Kasanoda.

Here is the application form:

**1. No Mary Sues or any sues of sort!**

**2. You can submit as many times as you like but if I chose you only one of your characters is being put into this story!**  
**3. PM me only if you submitting! Thank you!**  
**4. No first come, first serve! **  
**5. Have fun and be creative with your OCs. **  
**6. **

**Thank you! (:**

Now here is the template you all have been waiting for!:

Full Name (First, middle if they have one, last):

Nickname(s):  
Gender:  
Age:  
Grade:  
Birthdate (Month, Day):  
Nationality:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Hair Color(s), Style, Length, Type:  
Eye Color, Shape:  
Skin Tone:  
Clothing Style:  
Personality:  
Likes and Dislikes:

Superpower (You can only have two and they must be related!):  
How did they discover their power?:  
Crush:  
Hostess Type:


End file.
